Their Pride and Joy
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Erin and Jay are married and are 8 months pregnant, Jay and Mouse are helping putting together nearly failing each time making Erin laugh. They can fight a war,crack a computer and be snip shooter but can' t put together a baby bed. ONE SHOT!


Erin stood in the doorway of the pink painted room in her 3 bedroom house,Jay and herself just bought. Mouse and Jay were trying so hard to put together the crib but they were dropping the white wood pieces everywhere. Erin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her husband and his best friend failing trying to put together the crib for their baby girl Lillie Rae Halstead. They already picked out a name and everything. Erin was so excited to meet her baby girl. Jay dropped a piece of wood on his foot. Erin burst out into laughter.

"Jay,do you want me to call Hank or Will?"

Jay shook his head no as he dropped another piece of wood on Mouse's foot.

"Damn it." He yelled, Mouse burst out into laughter only a couple seconds to scream in terror as he dropped a piece of wood on his foot.

0

.

"I'm calling Hank." Erin threatened. Jay sat back down on the ground and started screwing in the pieces. Erin stood in the room looking at the closet. Kim and Nat threw her a baby shower a month earlier for her baby girl Lillie Rae. Jay and Erin couldn't decide on a name so they used Erin's favorite Rae and Jay's favorite Lillie. She picked up a dress,it was pink and it had purple and green flowers on it. After she put that back she picked up a Minnie Mouse dress,that Jay had gotten for her once they found out it was a girl.

She placed her hand on her bump and felt around until she felt Brooklynn's foot. She kicked. She jumped back and smiled.

"Jay,She just kicked." Erin smiled, Jay got up and wrapped his arms around her bump and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't wait for Lillie to get here. I can't wait for you to dress her up in little dresses and pink shoes. I can't wait for my baby girl to be as beautiful as you." Erin blushed. She touched her wedding band and smiled as she remembered the night her life changed for the better.

"Well,I'm going to get a beer." Mouse stood up and started walking out the door.

Erin stopped him.

"If I can't have a beer you can't have a beer Mouse." Erin smirked and looked back at the clothes in the closet, She picked up a little black coat and smiled. Lillie Rae was spoiled and she wasn't even here yet. On one side of the wall where her crib is supposed to be is her name in big wood letters. On the other side it had a picture of the ultrasound and lyrics from _Carrie Underwood's "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted"_

" _Never pictured myself singing lullabies_

 _Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night_

 _In the quiet, in the dark_

 _You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes_

 _What a sweet surprise_

 _And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted_

 _I couldn't see; I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_

 _I didn't know there was a hole_

 _Something missing in my soul_

 _'Til you filled it up, oh, with your love"_

It was in a purple picture frame with her name in pink letters above the lyrics. Erin walked over to the dresser and touched the changing bed, It was becoming more and more real for the couple they were gonna have a little human they'd have to take care of. Jay dropped another piece of wood on his foot. Erin chuckled.

"Babe,I'm calling Hank." By now it was 30 minutes later and they made such little progress. Meanwhile Erin could have the baby any minute and they wouldn't be ready. Jay started making better progress. Mouse started yawning, Erin walked into the living room and turned on the TV, she started watching The Notebook, Halfway through she started to fall asleep. Jay and Mouse dropped a piece and it made a loud noise, It woke her up. Erin walked into the room and stood in the doorway, Jay had finished the crib 3 hours later.

"Erin,I have a surprise for you." Jay made her close her eyes, Jay ran to his room and grabbed the bag. Erin opened it and pulled out a box, She opened the top and saw heart necklace with Jay's name, their dog's name Ace and the last one was a smaller heart on top of Ace's that had Brooklynn Rae printed on it. Erin smiled so big. She took it out of the box and handed it to Jay. Jay unhooked it and put it around her neck.

"I love it." Erin turned her head and kissed Jay. Jay put his hand on top of her bump and felt around it until he felt a kick. He felt a feeling he had never felt before. It was a feeling he would never forget. He would always treasure this moment. Mouse fell asleep screwing something in. Jay chuckled, Erin walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a water. She felt something drip and immediately knew what it was. She struggled to call Jay.

She walked herself to the couch and sat down and started breathing. Jay woke up Mouse and walked to the living room, Mouse following him.

Erin's contractions started a minute later. Jay looked over at Erin and ran towards the couch.

"Jay,it's time." She mumbled loud enough for Jay to hear her.

"Mouse! Call Hank! And grab the hospital bag by the door." Jay yelled, Erin grabbed Erin's arm and picked her up, He started helping her towards the door. Mouse managed to grab the bag and put it in Jay's brand new SUV. He dialed Hank's number.

"Hank,Erin is in labor." Hank nearly dropped his phone, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Mouse got into his truck

"Jay,I'll meet you at the hospital." Mouse yelled, Jay got Erin into the suv and started the car. He made sure he had everything he needed before he drove off to the next step in his future.

"OW! Jay." Erin squeezed Jay's hand. Jay didn't say anything.

Hank sped to Chicago Med, Jay finally started the car and sped to Chicago Med. He jumped of the car with the help from Mouse. They both walked her into Chicago Med. April rolled over a wheelchair and Erin sat in it. Will walked out of a room and saw his brother standing in front of him.

"I'll get her a room in just a minute. Erin,how are you doing? How far apart are the contractions?"

Erin gulped and cleared her throat.

"About two minutes apart." Erin went back to breathing every couple of seconds. Will got her up to a room. Hank contacted Kim and Adam and they are on their way. Kevin was coming straight there after he picked up something from the district.

 **July 3,2015 11:30 pm.**

It had only been about 30 minutes since Erin was admitted. She smiled as she sat in the hospital bed. Jay sat down next to her and held her hand through it all. Her blood pressure started rising, her OB walked into her room pushing an ultrasound machine..

"Erin,What's wrong?" She asked

"I feel a pain down there. It's not normal. Ow." Erin squeeze Jay's hand tighter, Jay cringing everytime.

The OB put the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound. Her mouth shot open and She ran out the room.

"Baby,what's wrong. Jay,tell me what's wrong with my baby." Erin cried, Jay ran out the room as Hank walked in

"Hank,you can leave." Erin mumbled,He came by the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me, Dr. Grant,what is wrong with our baby girl?"

Dr. Grant turned around and faced Jay,

"She's turned the wrong way, and Erin wouldn't be able to push her. We have to do an emergency C-section."

Erin began to worry as her OB came back into her room, she started explaining what happened and what was happening. Erin was getting ready for the OR. Jay was getting more and more nervous as minutes rolled by. Erin was being rolled into surgery. Her older cousin Owen was sitting outside in the waiting room sleeping, Mouse crashed on the chair. Kevin was playing on his phone. It was nearing 12:00 am July 4th. The nurses numbed Erin and cut her open. They started searching for the baby and at 12:01 Lillie Rae Halstead was born, Jay heard cries and walked over to the doctor's and looked at her. He smiled with so much joy. After he did that he walked over to Erin and kissed her forehead.

"She's gonna have your eyes Erin." He smiled so big. The doctor's cleaned her up and handed her to Erin. After sewing her back up they wheeled her into her room. Erin was in awe looking at her daughter. She loved her and she had only met her three minutes ago. Erin kissed her forehead. Erin after a while handed her daughter to her husband, he held her head and held her close to his heart.

"I love you Lillie Rae. Everyday til I die."

The OB came into the room. "What's her name?"

Erin looked up at Jay and smiled then looked back down at Brooklynn and smiled

"Lillie Rae Halstead!"

 **Hey! I finally have this finished. Thanks to my favorite ladies on twitter, I came up with this gem. I hope you liked it and I do not own the song used in it or the characters or the show, All rights go to their rightful owners. I have hopefully a one-shot or a story coming up it's about Jay and Mouse.**


End file.
